


Not A Typical Average Day

by afteriwake



Series: A Slice Of (Attempted) Normality [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Calling In Favors, Co-workers, Detective Sally, Female Friendship, Gen, POV Sally Donovan, Sally Donovan & Mary Morstan Friendship, Sally Donovan & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sexism, Workplace, a day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: This is definitely one of the more extraordinary days in Sally Donovan’s career so far...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts), [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts).



> So this fic is the second fic in the series and was written based on a belated birthday prompt from **MagsyB** that went " _I would love to see a hectic day in the life and times of Sally Donovan._ " It's also an early Christmas present for **Chitarra** , who had wanted gen and friendship fics this year.

“Donovan! Attempted kidnapping, out at one of the gardens. They asked for you because Lestrade’s out with Holmes. They’re friends of yours. It’s the Hooper woman and Dr. Watson’s wife.”

Sally pushed aside two of the rather tall piles of paperwork in front of her to look up and peer at the man sticking his head into her office with a raised eyebrow. “Run that by me one more time, mate?” she asked.

“Someone tried to snatch Dr. Watson’s daughter,” he said, wearing a slight smirk. “The wife and the Hooper woman did a number on him. They called asking for you since Greg is in Devon with his pet consultant and Dr. Watson, so it’s on you to handle the mess. It’s already been cleared by the higher ups.”

Sally groaned. She knew the truth about Mary Watson; one night Greg had had a _bit_ too much ale and it had slipped out because he’d watched her kick some poor guy’s arse when she’d been brought along on a case. He hadn’t asked why, and was simply told John was “busy” but he’d found out she could hold her own when the man who’d tried to shoot him had his arm dislocated and three fingers broken as Mary Watson nee Morstan expertly disarmed him. Greg had stared on in shock. Sherlock had given her a hug and said, “That’s my girl.”

Mary confirmed it all later when she invited Sally to join her book club. Turned out it was just good wine and good food and the chance to gossip between her and Molly and now Sally.

Best damn book club she’d ever been a part of, to be honest. And every once in a while they’d even read a book.

But today was not the day she wanted to mop up a “Mary’s past life” mess. She was a DI herself now, and that meant she had her own cases, and she had a Detective Sergeant who wasn’t nearly as competent as she had been for Greg, because the lout left all his paperwork undone or half-arsed and oh, she wanted to put a heel up his backside but she just did it herself, and they’d had back to back to back cases that had led to the mountain in front of her. And to top it off, she was waiting for forensic results on _two_ different cases, one homicide and one robbery-homicide which she had the feeling were connected, and then she had to compare them to one of Greg’s cases and wait for _his_ arse to come back…

It was enough to make any level-headed person scream, and she was more level-headed than most. Today was not the day she needed an ex-CIA assassin’s drama on top of it.

She lowered her head for a moment and then stood up. “Do I at least have my DS to accompany me?”

“Nope. Bernard is out sick.”

“Of all the...” she muttered. Her DS spent more time out “sick” then he did on shift. The only sickness he had was alcohol poisoning, most likely. The fool liked his liquor more than he liked his job. She sighed and reached for her jacket before going to the DCI and damn near snatching the information out of his hand. “They call back, tell them I’ll be there in about thirty minutes, traffic permitting. And one last thing.”

“Yeah?” the DCI said.

She glared at the DCI, standing every inch as tall as her height and her heels would allow, letting her look at him eye to eye. “If you refer to Dr. Hooper as ‘that Hooper woman’ in my presence again I’ll make your life a living hell, understand? She’s a doctor just like Dr. Watson. She earned that title just like he did and if your sexist, chauvinistic and misogynistic arse won’t give her the respect due I’ll make sure every woman in the Yard makes you as miserable as humanly possible. Understand?”

He actually looked worried, which made her happy. Good. Let him sweat. There were very few women DIs in the Yard, still, but all the women in the Yard, from DIs all the way down, banded together against the arseholes who tried to knock them down a peg. It was legend what they could do. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now go deliver my message to Mrs. Watson and Dr. Hooper if they’re still on the line.” She brushed past him and started to head out to the car park to get to her car. At least without DS Bernard she’d get her choice in what to listen to on the radio. One of the perks of her day. One of the few, probably. She had the feeling this would be messy, though that would be if she even had any mess to clean up. All things considered, a certain Holmes brother in the government might step in and a certain kidnapper might mysteriously disappear from his jail cell and all traces of her investigation might get scrubbed.

Honestly? She might ask a certain book club leader to call in a favour. She _really_ didn’t want to deal with this today, not with her plate full of so much other stuff.

It took her some time to get to Mary and Molly, but she was quite pleased to see no trace of a police presence and no trace of a kidnapper anywhere when she got there. She put her hands on her hips. “Men in black cars wearing black suits beat me here?” she asked her friends.

“By mere minutes,” Mary said, balancing her daughter on her hip. “Followed immediately by Mycroft with a stern lecture of how I should be more careful not to make a public spectacle.” She rolled her eyes. “Like I asked for an attempted kidnapping.”

“Oh, you put in a special request, everyone knows that,” Molly said with a smile. “But just imagine with John finds out.”

“He’ll never let me out of the house again,” Mary said, shaking her head. “I’ll be a shut-in. My daughter will never have any friends.”

Sally chuckled. “You do realize by now someone at the Yard has probably alerted Greg, right?” Instead of getting a laugh from Mary or Molly, she got looks of horror from them. “What?”

“Molly, has your phone been off?” Mary asked.

“Since I got told Sally was on the way,” she said.

“And mine was off since before the play date,” Mary said. She and Sally watched as Molly fished her phone out of her handbag and turned it back on, and once it was on suddenly she was assaulted by the sound of text message after text message. “Sherlock knows, doesn’t he?” she asked with a groan.

“And John,” Molly said, scrolling through the messages.

“Bloody hell.” Mary looked over at Sally. “I fully expect a chopper to land at Scotland Yard any minute. Or perhaps here at the park. Sally, run interference. Tell them we’re all right, that Claudia is safe, that Mycroft took care of the problem. Please? I don’t want to be a shut-in.”

Sally sighed and rubbed at her temple. “All right,” she said. “But you owe me _very_ good wine at our next book club meeting.”

“Deal,” Mary said. She nodded to Molly, who was already keying in a reply while the text alerts were still going. “We’ll head home in case they go there and circumvent you.”

“Alright,” Sally said with a nod. She watched them head towards Mary’s car, then pulled out her mobile, dialing Scotland Yard. “I need to know where DI Lestrade is right this minute,” she said. Somehow, she had the feeling this was honestly just the beginning of a very long day even though it was already the afternoon...


End file.
